Anamorphosis
by Imperial Pigeon
Summary: "The guardsman dishonored my brother," Thor says. "For that, I killed him." / A story told three times.


**.**

 **.**

 **I.**

"I slew him, Father."

Thor's voice is a boom of thunder in the hushed room. He steps before the throne and looks the king in the eye.

Odin stirs. "Why?"

"As vengeance for another."

"Whom?"

For the first time, Thor falters. "I would not – not with all to hear. Father, I speak of one whose protection is my right."

/

" _Loki! Brother, what have you done to your clothing? To your hair? Has my neat brother had a change of heart – Loki!"_

" _Leave, Thor."_

" _You have been weeping."_

" _It is nothing, Thor. Leave me be."_

" _Did you lose a bout in the practice yard? Or are you hurt?"_

" – _don't touch me!"_

 _Loki flinched back violently from Thor's hand. He stared up, his pupils wide and black as a hunted beast's._

/

"The guardsman dishonored my brother," Thor says. "For that, I killed him."

Frigga exhales sharply, the closest she will come to a gasp.

/

" _It is nothing."_

" _What has happened? Who has harmed you – who has dared – "_

" _Please, Thor. Don't make me. Please don't make me – " Loki's voice grew softer, until it suddenly burst out, loud and harsh. "WILL YOU LEAVE ME IN PEACE!"_

" _Not until you tell me what has been done to you, and by whom."_

/

His father tightens his grip on his staff.

"Such is your right," he says finally. "Go to your brother, Thor."

/

" _You wouldn't understand," Loki whispers._

 _Thor shakes his head. "I see that someone has done you great harm! That is all I need to understand. Give me his name, brother. I ask no more – the name of the one who has harmed you."_

 _Loki swallows. He whispers a name._

 _._

 _._

 **II.**

The path to the Bifrost is long. Odin walks it alone.

There is only one answer he needs, but he does not know if he wishes to hear it. "Did this guardsman dishonor Loki with force?" Odin asks his watchman, his voice heavy.

Heimdell shakes his head slowly. "My king, this man never touched Loki."

A weariness passes over Odin's face. "So I thought. Hraldegg was a good man. What quarrel did he have with my liar son, that Loki would pick him out for such a death?"

"They often exchanged words, my king. Warrior's banter and threats."

Odin sighs. "The death of a good man. Ah, I cannot punish Thor for this. He acted rashly but out of good heart. As for Loki – " He shakes his head. "If he had some affront with this man, it ought to have been settled in an honest match, not by making Thor his unknowing instrument. Loki should know better than to play at victim-hood. It is not honorable, and it is not right."

Heimdell says nothing, but his silence speaks his support.

Odin waits until the passing minutes have worn his face into stone. Then, leaning on his staff, he makes his way back to the palace.

.

.

 **III.**

" _You cast magic like a maiden. Do you have a maiden's cunt, I wonder?" Hraldegg said, his gaze drifting down Loki's torso._

" _Is that what your wife asks you?" Loki replied coolly. He held his hands behind his back, so the others would not see that they were trembling._

 _The listening men laughed. An ugly expression crossed Hraldegg's face. He leaned closer. "I bet you'd scream if I touched you down there. Oh, I would make you scream."_

" _I'd sooner bed a jotun," Loki spat out. This got another laugh, but the crowd had an expectant feel to it – a predatory air._

" _I'm sure you would, ergi."_

 _Loki stiffened at the insult. "Your words mean less than air," he said, turning to leave._

" _Running away, Prince? Scared of my air?"_

 _Loki's face went still. But by the time he had turned back, a smirk masked his face. "I see nothing that could scare me here."_

 _Hraldegg stepped closer, his voice sinking to a rough whisper too low for the watching men to catch. "One day when you're in your chambers, I'll grab you from behind and pin back your hands. You'll try to speak a spell, and I'll hold your mouth shut. You'll struggle, but you're a weak seiðkonur, and I'm stronger. Than I'll take you. And I'll make you scream."_

 _The color drained from Loki's face. He pressed his nails into his palms and said, "I'll kill you."_

 _Hraldegg laughed. "No, you won't. I've watched you on the hunts. You blanch at killing deer."_

 _Loki's voice was barely a whisper when he spoke, but it cut through the space between them like a blade. "All the same, I'll kill you."_

 _Hralegg stepped back, smiling. "Darling Prince," he said, "just try."_

 _._

 _._


End file.
